borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
The beatings will continue until morale improves. |info-c = slate |info-fc = gold }} !]] :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide ---- The Chatting Sysops DR. F is available for chat on aim/google user = DrCForrestor - on xfire = drclaytonforrestor and skype = The_Evil_Dr_F is available as thedarkestmeepit on google is available as Fenrakk101 on google ::::::::::::I prefer MSN over AIM =P 18:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) =Glossary of (un)familiar terms= drop your term here and someone will define it. ---- shotty: shotgun DPS: damage per second proc: Proc is a common term used primarily in game programming to refer to an event - a "procedure" - triggered under particular circumstances. stack: end result is additive (+150% critical damage from sniper rifle stacks with mordecai's +6% critical damage from deadly skill) RB: Right Bumper DOT: damage over time area of effect: "splash damage" non-point focal damage over area FPRPG: first person role playing game Flinch: is when you shoot an enemy and they temporarily stop, like how shooting a charging Badass Psycho enough can make it stop for a moment. Non-Trigger Damage: bullet and rocket damage only, not elemental (proc:see above) damage. directed damage not involving DOT or area of effect. Accuracy Recovery: this is the time it takes your sights to stop wavering and give you an _accurate_ sight picture. construct: a weapon/item put together in WT so that it is legit however it has all parts geared for a purpose (damage, tech, ROF, recharge, regen, power) WT: Willowtree ROF: Rate of fire namespace: user namespace mainspace: main namespace speedloader: the half/full moon clips depicted in the game, used to load revolver, shotgun and sniper cylinders. The Fudd: the seeming dance performed by players sorting through craw or loot-n-the-box drops. slowly moving, weapon in hand, looking down or directly ahead. "be vewy kwyette, im hunting ___" aggro: short for aggravate, is an internal measurement for how much of a threat the AI considers an individual player to be. The more aggro a player holds, the more highly that player will be prioritized for attacks and skill usage by the AI. Commonly misused instead of the term "pull" (i.e. aggro that enemy = pull that enemy). =Conversations= 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Dr F you just sent me a message, i cannot sign up for an account, i use my work computer and they block the hell out of the things we can do, so in advance i am sorry if i messed up something, i am well behaved so you should not have any problems, and if i posted this in the wrong spot i am very sorry thank you XBOX GT SinsterNobody PS i am about to leave work so i wont have access for long, if you need to let me know anything doh! hope i didnt set off any firewall alarms;0) just wanted to know why you could not get an account. "the boss is watching" is the best one i can think of. Dr. F Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Just a little help with mine a min, i think i'm getting there just need a push. IDave Ja Vu :been there. done that. 07:35, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Hey Doc. I think I screwed up a little with my signature. Doesn't appear where i set the tildes, in fact it appears below... in a somewhat weird way. I tryed to create it via tables, maybe that wasn't the right approach. Could you please take a short look? 11:52, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::yup. 12:03, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: migration :common Why list it common if it's name is in blue? ~~Fen :it _could_ be green or purple. its variable, this would avoid color confusion. or thats the idea anyway. -dr. f I see, its for guns with multiple possible rarities in the wild. What if "(Common)" then linked to an article describing that, so any visitor that isn't sure what it meant could easily find out. And then all the "(Orange)"'s could be changed to "(Rare)" or "(Legendary)". Just thinking out loud. Thanks. --31stCenturyMatt 12:41, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :while your thinking why not add some o' that to page? 14:12, July 10, 2010 (UTC) my thinking is explain it where the link leads. editing that page will not affect the categorization. Hmmm ... what improvement does it provide to change from "White/Green/Blue/Purple" to "Common"? What's the goal? -- MeMadeIt 17:12, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :intended goal is relief of perceived color requirements for (multicolourarity) items. your example of White/Green/Blue/Purple yields Category:White/Green/Blue/Purple which just gets silly. the rarity color is still available for personal pages as i will soon show. possibly only for those pages if this is followed by 3.1kmatt's idea. 02:22, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Common Sounds like a good idea, could add some more order - perhaps the category could state that they are, of course, common, and can drop from bandits, lance, etc or something of that nature. -- 23:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Item Trading Bitch Fest Think setting up a disclaimer discouraging mod requests, or maybe a separate trading forum for mods might help reduce the ragey conflicts around here? WhackyGordon 20:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ty for calling me out on this issue WhackG. _i_ do not want to discourage mod requests because: # it gives modders something social to do # modded content is only disallowed in the mainspace (main namespace) of the wiki # it gives the opportunity for the community to decline such requests (unlikely, but its there) _i_ do not want to open a new forum because: # _i_ want to keep the forums neat # putting up an artificial wall between opposing sides is futile when each can still troll the other sides forums # ragers _will_ rage even if its about how DLC4 should have had a better name. i say _i_ because this is only my opinion. you are welcome to broach the subject with the other sysops, warblade and claptrap are available. 20:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that answers my question quite nicely. I just wish people would relax and be constructive more.. WhackyGordon 21:03, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2 *cough* This ignores the high likelihood of a "Borderlands 2 Wiki". -- WarBlade 07:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :aha! i have you at last! borderlands 2 already defaults here! ha ha, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders! ::*cough* Highfive... anyone...?? :D 08:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) motw Did Matt get b&?!NOhara24 00:46, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :just blocked. two weeks. maybe less. 01:04, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Here comes the flood Of new guys. All able men to the portside armaments! Batton down the article hatches! You called it though. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC)}} =New Conversations= I'll be on skype for a while If you feel like shootin' the shit. Just sayin.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:00, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :im beat CJ. later in the day, maybe. gotta grab a nap. 20:32, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : :RE: Your crystal ball concerning the level cap increase; It is explained in this GI article : "Additionally, the pair revealed that an update is on the way. The update will rebalance the original game to take into consideration the DLC level cap increase, which now sits at 61. If you never picked up the DLC and missed the subsequent level boost, those eleven levels, plus an additional eight, will become available with the launch of the update. This will raise the current character cap to 69. The update is slated to hit around September 28, near the launch of Claptrap’s Revolution."GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:21, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::sometimes being evil has its advantages. Should this page be deleted? MediaWiki:Wikia.css. A random user created it, with the summary of "helping with the Oasis transition" which makes no sense. I've never seen this particular CSS page used by any Wikias, and I can't add a deletion tag to it because it's auto-locked due to having the "MediaWiki" prefix. What do you think? AtlasSoldier 03:09, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :user:DaNASCAT is staff. i assume it is the replacement for monaco. 03:26, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Do you ever sleep? Hi Dr.F. Just wondering, do you ever sleep, because it seems like you are ALWAYS on here. I'm sitting in school pretending to do work, but that's not very often. So I ask... :please do not edit monaco.css in study hall. 14:02, September 30, 2010 (UTC) any other page is fine I was gonna wait 'till I got home anyways... I don't like staying logged in for long periods of time at school. --[[User:Uberorb|'Orb']] :right, gotta watch for signal tracers. - The Evil Dr. F Bully-Trap? The Bully-Trap is just a clone of the Bruiser, no? Do you mind if I just add the Bully-Trap picture to the Bruiser page and mark the Bully-Trap page for deletion? :I mind. The new claptrapped units are a new faction that operate in conjunction with the claptrap robots, therefore we should establish them as their own distinct faction, just as zombies were. -- WarBlade 22:10, September 30, 2010 (UTC) faction=assimilated?? 00:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :I think "Claptrapped" is more in keeping with the game content, but that's my problem too at the moment. Trying to lock down appropriate categories. The structure that is cementing itself in my brain at the moment is: :*Claptrap (enemy) for the enemy Claptraps :*Claptrapped for the converted enemy types, or alternatively the converts could be a subset of Claptrap (enemy) which is the current direction we look to be heading in. :*Hyperion Soldier for the Hyperion guys. I'd rather have that than Hyperion (enemy) (a reversal the Bandit and Bandit (enemy) structure), or Hyperion where we get the Eridian problem ten-fold. I haven't played much yet though. Is there a unit type named "Hyperion Soldier" at all? -- WarBlade 01:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC) there is a non assimilated unit of hyperionPMC (badass, custodian, grenadier) doent last long. first encountered in the dump while looking for parts (unavoidable/scripted encounter). 01:20, October 1, 2010 (UTC) claptrappeded enemies are subset as they do not fight each other as you pointed out elsewhere Stupid. Here, let me give you some text you can C/P to get you started: Psycho Trap. Description: A Psycho that has been assimilated by the claptrap regime. Quotes: Direct hit. Mission Failure. Strategy: See Pyscho page (link) Larva Carab- trap. Description: a Larve Crab Worm that has been assimilated by the Claptrap regime. Quotes: none. Strategy: See Larva Crab worm. (link) Getting the picture here? All it's going to do is make a mess, and take a lot of flowery language and bullshitting to get any of those articles to look like anything other than stubs.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:36, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::@Dr.CF. Yeah, I knew about those Hyperion units. I was just wondering if that force were encountered later in the DLC as well, but if not, then throws quite a different spin on things. It might even be worth putting the standard units all into one article, leave the boss in his own article, and be done with it. ::@ConceitedJarrad. You're not getting it. These new units are being grouped with by a Claptrap faction category. That category separates them from "Bandit" etc. -- WarBlade 01:45, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :CJ this is wikia. were all about flowery language and bullshitting, especially the bullshitting. i think it needs to be centralized on claptrap (enemy) and referenced there to organic side/sub pages (rakk, skag, bandit, cactus) with boss pages (even the lame ones like cluck). if that matters, thats what i think. Implying that someone does not understand something simply because they don't agree with you betrays an underlying superiority complex. I "get it" completely. The bottom line is that they aren't claptraps, despite their combat affiliation, and they don't behave like themGT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:52, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :they dont behave like helper bots? :Do they? I didn't see any tactical difference between a bandit and a bandit- trap at all. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:59, October 1, 2010 (UTC) other than a weakness to shock and the players need to kill them before they (eddings) can say another word? only this - bandits fight claps in d-fault whereas bandit-traps do not fight claps in the dump. in one case a player can initiate combat and take cover while in the other the player might want to avoid getting caught in the killzone. 02:22, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm not really talking about how to deal with them so much as their animation, their AI, and their general build. Yes, I understand that their loyalty lies with the claptraps. But that seems like a terse affiliation to the storyline when compared to their actual mechanics and similarities to plain old Bandits. The fact that they seem to be weak to shock and are a bit meaner in general is akin to saying that elemental badass skags are weaker to different elements and more challenging as well. If we're going to base it on what is essentially political affiliation, are the D-Fault bandits getting their own subset as well? Really, it isn' that big of a deal. It's such a nit-picky thing; as I said elsewhere it just seems to make more sense to people they way I envisioned it, and I don't enjoy being talked down to.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::This is partially my fault, I'm the one who brought Bully-Trap to everyones attention. I admit at first I was all for adding each "-Trap" enemy to the basic page, such as Bully-Trap being added to Bully. But now that I think about it, this is a gaming Wikia, and since they are technically different enemies (different skins and names), they should have their own pages. Just my two cents =\ AtlasSoldier 03:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Let's go purely by that logic then: "since they are technically different enemies (different skins and names), they should have their own pages." and that logic alone. Every spiderant gets a different page? Every skag gets a different page? Every Rakk gets a different page? Every variant gets a different page (i.e Bruiser/Badass Bruiser)? I mean they all have different skins and different names, so that's the way it should be for all of them too, right?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:25, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Almost. That is pretty much the target, although in certain cases the factions have been carved up into groups of units sharing AI and behaviour. Example: Psycho, Burning Psycho and Badass Psycho share one article. -- WarBlade 03:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : :"although in certain cases the factions have been carved up into groups of units sharing AI and behaviour. Example: Psycho, Burning Psycho and Badass Psycho share one article" ::Exactly, which is why it doesn't make any sense to not do it here.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:46, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :sorry Cj, it is not my intention to come off as talking down to you. 2 questions. 1 how do you differentiate between affiliation/loyaly and AI? tell me please as i seem to have misplaced it, what is your solution? that they be added onto their organic enemy page (listed on bandit, rakk, skag)? is that a problem? i dont have a problem with overredundanternesses. 03:49, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh, no. It wasn't you I was referring to with that remark. Sorry. AI (imo): The actual behavior of the enemy, in the way it engages the player. I.e: Psychos charge you with melee attacks. Now you might say, by that logic, Samurai-traps charge you with melee attacks as well, so should we group those with the Psychos? Well, obviously not. The general behavior, coupled with the obviously nearly identical graphics and animation, would lead one to assume that a Psycho-trap is a variation on a psycho. So yes, I think that the entry for Psycho-trap, and all -trap affiliations that have a pre-existing organic counterpart, belong on that counterpart's page as a variation. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:06, October 1, 2010 (UTC) regardless of the fact that bandits, crab worms, and skags, etc. have been assimilated by the claptraps and act as a separate "faction" from the vanilla bandits, they are still bandits. this wikia already has a format to deal with enemies that share a design and act in a similar manner but are overlaid with different skins. see the midget page for a prime example. this page is broken down in the order of core archetype: "midget" ->> type: "mutant midget psycho," "midget zombie," "skag rider," et al ->> notes, nomenclature, and subpages devoted to the different types (if appropriate). a bandit by any other name is still a bandit, n'est pas? 04:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Word. ^This^ is basically what I've been trying to say.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:13, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :The midget example is unfortunately not a good case example seeing as it is one of the messiest on the wiki at the moment. I've actually been contemplating separating the DLC3 midgets away from from the original two, although have been in two minds about that. As for Bandit-Traps still being bandits, they clearly are not. It's like saying Borg are still Starfleet after assimilation, never mind how much the two factions are at each other's throats. All of the units have been divided by faction affiliations on the Borderlands wiki from the start. I see no reason to carve up a particular faction to slot its individuals into articles of unit types into other factions at this late stage. -- WarBlade 04:33, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::i agree with your assertion that the midget page is messy. other faction pages, such as the creature pages (spiderant, skag, etc.) are neater and more organized. those pages should be the standard up to which all other faction pages should be held, including the 'trapped enemies. 04:47, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::The Evil Dr. F is standing by his double-entry book keeping stance. :Well, out of 5 people that have voiced (written, documented) their opinion on it so far, you seem to be the only one diametrically opposed to the idea. That's all I have left to say on the matter.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC)